the_matthew_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
World War IX
World War IX was a war between the Winslow Accord Treaty Pact, the Shanghai Coalition and the Hurian-Ixanian Alliance. History Kim Rong-sin Post-Funeral Riots (January 20, 2973 ABB-June 30, 2973 ABB) The funeral began at 7:00AM Pyongyang Standard Time. The funeral guests and everyone who were watched it were tearful, starting from the funeral speech of Kim Rong-sin's son, Kim Jang-seon, all the way down to the end of that funeral. Meanwhile, in Cartman's backyard, all the children of South Park watched a special funeral coverage of Kim Rong-sin with their parents and siblings via a holographic television, feeling sad to watch the funeral coverage broadcasted by GNN (Global News Network). Karen sat down beside Craig and Eric, and Kevin sat down beside Kal and Shelly. Although Jimmy and Butters never participated the funeral of Clyde Frog during World War VIII, they did attend the screeaning as they sat down beside Eric, watching the funeral coveage. Second American Civil War (June 1, 2974 ABB-January 31, 2977 ABB) Spanish War (June 17, 2976 ABB-August 6, 2978 ABB) Italian Civil War (July 17, 2976 ABB-April 1, 2979 ABB) Bongganium War (September 21, 2977 ABB-October 9, 2980 ABB) Liberation of Italy (April 30, 2979 ABB-June 1, 2979 ABB) Super Reader-Kirby-Naut Conflict (May 1, 2979 ABB-June 5, 2979 ABB) As the conflict raged on, fifteen thousand US troops and twenty thousand British troops were deployed to help the Super Readers deploy the defense of Storybook Village. Chinese Civil War (October 18, 2980 ABB-February 9, 2985 ABB) Belligerents Winslow Accord Treaty Pact *Aragon (Kingdom of Aragon) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) *Cossacks (Cossack Hetmanate) *Disney Junior Country (Republic of Disney Junior Country) *EU (European Union) *France (French Republic) *Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) *Ireland (Republic of Ireland) *Israel (State of Israel) *Italy (Italian Republic) *Japan (Empire of Japan) *Liberia (Republic of Liberia) *Mexico (United Mexican States) *Peppaland (Republic of Peppaland) *PBS Kids Country (Federal Republic of PBS Kids Country) *Portugal (Republic of Portugal) *Rome (Roman Empire) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) (after the Malaysian War) *South Park (Republic of South Park) *Spain (Kingdom of Spain) *Super Readers (Super Readers) *Taiwan (Republic of Taiwan) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland) *United States (United States of America) Shanghai Coalition *Anime & Manga Archipelago (Anime & Manga Empire) *Argentina (Argentine Republic) *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) *China (People's Republic of China) *Confederate States (Confederate States of America) *Galactic Empire (Galactic Empire) *Galactic Republic (Galactic Republic) *Greece (Hellenic Republic) *India (Republic of India) *Kazakhstan (Republic of Kazakhstan) *Kirby-Nauts (Kirby-Naut Empire) *Livonia (Republic of Livonia) *Nick Jr. Country (Democratic Republic of Nick Jr. Country) *Raposaland (Republic of Raposaland) *Russia (Russian Federation) *Singapore (Republic of Singapore) (before and during the Malaysian War) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) *Tamagotchistan (Republic of Tamagotchistan) *X-Nauts (X-Naut Empire) Hurian-Ixanian Alliance *Bonggaitis Victims (Horde of the Bongga) *Corrida Carrtoon Detective Agency (Corrida Cartoon Detective Agency) *Huria (Hurian Federation) *Ixania (Honorable Union of Ixania) *Reichland (Fifth Reich) *Soviet Union (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) Category:Wars